


귀환 - 16

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 레이는 숨겨진 사실을 알게된다.





	귀환 - 16

“생일 축하해!”

깜짝 파티아닌 깜짝파티. 로즈가 큰소리로 외치며 레이에게 작은 상자를 내밀었다. 상자 안에는 홀로그램에서 보았던 그 목걸이가 있었다. 레이가 입고 있는 흰 제다이 옷에 아주 잘 어울렸다. 그 옆엔 바로 핀이 있었다.

“사실 그 카이버 크리스탈 핀이 가져온 거야.”

레이의 눈이 놀라움으로 커졌다.

“정말 감쪽같이 속았네!”레이가 활짝 웃으며 핀을 보았다.

“내 전문이잖아.”핀이 자랑스러운 표정으로 말했다.

기지에 있는 거의 모든 저항군들이 아주 드문 파티를 위해 모였다. 형식적으론 레이의 생일파티였지만 길고 지루하게 이루어지는 전쟁에 잠시 숨 돌릴 틈이 필요했다. 아예 레이를 모르는 사람들도 많았고, 파티의 주인공에게 인사한번 건네지 않는 사람들도 있었지만 레이는 신경 쓰지 않았다.

저항군 누군가의 생일을 챙기는 건 아주 흔하고 개인적으로 이루어졌지만 제다이가 되기 얼마 남지 않은, 게다가 성인이 된지 얼마 안 된 레이의 생일 파티는 크게 치룰 이유가 됐다.

레이는 마시기 힘든 붉은색의 주스를 홀짝거리며 주변을 둘러보았다. 벤은 레아와 한과 이야기하고 있었고, 로즈와 핀은 어느새 저들끼리 떠드느라 정신이 없었다. 그런데 루크가 없다. 레이는 다시 한 번 쭉 식당 안을 둘러보았지만 R2-D2도, 루크도 없었다. 정해진 파티 시간에선 한참 지난 시간인데.

레이는 테이블 위에 잔을 내려놓았다.

“잠깐.”레이가 로즈에게 말하며 레아를 가리켰다. 레이가 다가갔을 때 그세 한은 그 곳을 벗어나 있었다. 레아에게 인사하자 환하게 웃으며 레이를 안아주었다.

“오랜만이구나. 루크에게서 얘긴 들었어, 손은 괜찮니?”

레아가 레이의 손을 잡았다.

“네 아프진 않아요.”

“생일 축하한다. 네가 막 걷기 시작한 걸 본에 엊그제 같은데. 네 부모님은 늦어도 내일이면 오실거야. 가면서도 많이 아쉬워 하셨어.”

레아가 레이의 붕대 감을 손을 쓰다듬었다. 레이가 미소 지었다. 벤은 그 옆에서 어색하게 서서 둘을 보았다.

“마스터는 어디 계시나요?”

“그 카이버 크리스탈 때문에 급하게 떠나셨어.”

레아가 입을 열기 전에 벤이 말했다.

“지금 꼭 떠나야 한다고 하더구나.”레아가 덧붙였다. 아무래도 이상했지만 레이는 그가 자신의 상처 때문에 며칠 동안 매달린 걸 벤에게 들어 알고 있었다. 하지만 그렇다 해도 그도 기다려온 레이의 생일날이 되자마자 사라진 건 이해가 가질 않았다. 하지만 그의 부모도 그러하듯 지금은 무슨 일이 일어나면 바로 처리해야했다.

“그 목걸이는 로즈가 준거야?”

벤이 물었다.

“크리스탈은 핀이 구해다줬데.”

“로즈가 몇 달 동안 고민하던 게 그거구나.”

레아가 말했다. 벤은 레이가 마시던 것과 같은 빨간 주스를 오래도록 마시고 있었다. 레아가, 레이에게 선물 준비한 게 없어 미안하다고 말했다. 레이는 괜찮다고 말하려는데 레아에게 누군가 와 귓속말로 보고를 했다. 레아는 급히 식당을 떠났다.

악기소리와 사람들이 웅성거리는 소리 안에서 레이는 가만히 서 있었다. 이상한 위화감이 계속 느껴졌다. 하지만 이 또한 루크의 소식 때문일 것이다. 하지만 그것과 다른 어떤 게 계속 부글대고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

그러고 보면, 이곳에 와 루크와 단 한 번도 만난 적이 없다. 방금 보았던 한도 마찬가지고 이전에 보았던 사람들과도 제대로 인사한 적이 거의 없었다. 그때 벤이 레이의 어깨를 툭 쳤다.

“나가고 싶지?”

벤은 다 알고 있다는 투로 말했다. 레이는 나가고 싶지 않았지만 이런 분위기에서 계속 있고 싶지 않았다. 벤이 구석에 잔을 올려두고 식당 입구로 향했다. 레이는 그를 따라갔다.

 

벤과 레이가 도착한 곳은 또 그 창고였다.

“왜 여길 온 건데?”

“좋은 게 있어.”

좋은 거? 레이가 들어가고 싶지 않다고 생각했을 때 이미 문이 열렸다. 몇 시간 전과 같은 풍경에 심지어 레이가 던져놓은 나무 막대 두 개가 그대로 있었다. 레이는 몇 시간 전 벤과 대련했던 짐으로 둘러싸인 공안에 우두커니 서 있었다. 벤은 창고 구석으로 가더니 병 하나와 잔 두 개를 가지고 왔다.

“그게 뭐야?”

“술.”

벤은 그렇게 말하곤 창고 안에 있는 작은 박스를 포스를 이용해 내리곤 그 위에 잔 두 개와 술병을 내려놓았다.

“지금 퍼스트 오더가 심상찮다고 다들 술 안마시고 있잖아.”

“너나 나나 전투기 조종할 일은 없잖아. 주스로 버티기엔 너무 아쉽잖아?”

“이거 때문에 나온 거야?”

“당연하지.”

경쾌한 소리를 내며 병이 열렸다. 레이는 어이없다는 듯 고개를 저었지만 자연스럽게 손은 잔으로 갔다. 똑같이 붉지만 도수는 다른 액체가 잔을 타고 흘렀다. 넘치지 않을 정도로 세리 손만 한 찬이 찼다.

“너 혹시 아까 온 것도 이거 때문 아냐?”

“아니야. 이건 오자마자 숨겨뒀어. 내 방에 숨겼었는데, 아무래도 삼촌이 눈치가 빠르잖아.”

벤은 거의 잔의 반을 비웠다. 그의 손 크기 때문에 잔은 레이의 것보다 훨씬 작아보였지만 절대 작은 크기는 아니었다. 아주 가끔 제다이 사원에서도 루크가 금하는 때에 술을 몰래 마시곤 했지만 그게 이곳에서까지 이어질 줄은 몰랐다. 제다이가 술은 마시는 건 금기는 아니었지만 대부분 자제했고 루크는 거의 마시지 않았다.

하지만 이 것 만큼은 벤이나 레이나 마스터가 좋아하지 않는다고 똑같이 할 생각은 없었다. 레이는 쌓여있는 상자에 기대앉았다. 먼지 때문에 옷이 더러워질걸 알았지만 개의치 않았다. 벤은 조금 떨어진 곳에 나란히 자리를 잡았다.

“작년에 이러고 있다가 엄청나게 혼났잖아. 건물 옥상에서.”

레이가 말했다.

“네가 병 떨어트려서 그런 거잖아.”벤이 대꾸했다. 레이가 웃었다.

“너 파티 좋아하잖아. 근데 왜 나온 거야?”그가 물었다. 레이는 잔을 비웠다. 잔 아래 동그랗게 방울들이 맺혀있었다. 레이는 병을 가져다 또 그만큼 따랐다.

“모르겠어. 그냥 아까부터 이상해서.”

“뭘?”

“그냥…. 내가 알던 곳이 아닌 것 같아.”

레이의 말에 벤이 자세를 고쳐 앉아 레이를 보았다.

“생각해보니, 도착해서 내가 아는 사람들을 별로 본적도 없는 것 같고, 마스터랑은 한마디도 안했잖아. 날 찾아오지도 않고. 엄마도 아빠도 연락도 없고. 아무리 그래도 메시지는 남기고 갔는데.”

잔을 빙빙 돌리자 작은 소용돌이가 생겼다.

“…바쁘신 거겠지.”벤은 뜸을 들였다. 레이는 그가 왜 뜸을 들이는지 생각하지 않았다. 그보단 잔에든 술을 다시 들이켰다. 알콜덕인지 복잡하던 머릿속에 정리되는 기분이었다. 다시 잔을 따랐다. 평소라면 벤이 말릴 법도 한데 이번엔 말리지 않았다.

“먹을 거라도 가지고 올까?”

“그냥 여기 있어.”

레이가 대답했다. 이곳에 오면 항상 즐거웠던 것 같은데. 레이는 날이 아니라고 생각했다.

벤이 막 두잔 째를 따르려 할 때 레이는 벌써 네 잔이었다.

“너무 많이 마시는 거 아냐? 아까는 다른 사람도 안마시고 있다고 하더니.”

“이정도론 안취해.”

그건 사실이었다. 레이는 쉽게 취하지 않았고, 벤은 그보단 술이 약했다. 레이는 잔을 또 빙글 빙글 돌렸다. 둘 다 말이 없었다. 벤은 레이의 눈치를 보는 듯 했다. 벤에게 말하고 나니 더 신경 쓰이기 시작했다. 평소와 모든 게 다르다. 하지만 레이는 머릿속에 떠오르는 것들을 애써 무시했다. 그에게 말해도 마땅한 해결책이 생기는 게 아니다. 그가 며칠간 겪은 모든 게 그랬다.

“아, 그거 말했나? 그 지하도시에서 하마터면 못나올 뻔 했어. 마스터가 제다이인 걸 뒤늦게 알았는지 돈을 더 내야 한다고 하더라고.”

“그래서?”

“마인드 트릭이 잘 통하는 종족이라 다행이었지.”

“마스터가?”

“아니 내가.”

레이가 큰소리로 웃었다. “삼촌한테 잔소리 좀 들었지만.”

“아 내가 했어야 했는데.”

“너 마인드 트릭 한 번도 안 써봤지?”

“아직은 쓸 일이 없었지.”

“예전엔 제다이랑 파다완 둘이서 같이 임무 수행하고 그랬다는데.”

“지금은 임무를 줄 사람이 없잖아.”

벤이 고개를 끄덕였다. 잔이 비었다. 병 안엔 삼분의 일 정도 남아있었다.

“다 마셔도 돼?”

“그러려고 가져다 놓은 거야. 네 생일이잖아.”

“핑계는.”

레이는 남은 술을 전부 따랐다. 꽤 독한 술인데 다섯 잔 째가 되어서야 조금 알딸딸해졌다. 벤은 이제 세잔인데 레이랑 비슷했다. 레이는 순식간에 잔을 비웠다.

벤이 뚫어져라 레이를 보았다. 그러다 레이와 눈이 마주쳤다.

“너 여기 와서 너무 신경 쓰는 것 같아. 나한테.”

“거기서 네가 어땠는지 모르니까 하는 말이지.”

벤이 말했다. 레이는 그대로 이해가 안 간다는 표정이었다.

“정말 마스터가 너 감시하라고 했어.”벤이 변명처럼 덧붙였다.

“근데 술은 뭐야?”

“그래. 솔직히, 넌 모르겠지만 카이버 크리스탈 일 이후로 축처져 있잖아. 로즈가 나한테 무슨 일이냐 물어본 것도 그거 때문인데.”

벤의 말은 조금 의외였다. 타인에게 까지 그렇게 보이는 줄은 몰랐다. 평소보다 더 벤에게 이런 저런 말을 하긴 했지만 무슨 일이 있는지 모르는 사람에겐 그렇게 보이지 않을 거라 생각했다.

“넌 표정에서 다 드러나. 마스터도 항상 그러잖아. ‘침착해 레이.’”

벤이 루크의 말투를 따라했다. 레이가 무릎을 치며 웃자 벤이 미소 지었다.

“네가 잘못해서 바위라도 부수면‘레이 그건 제다이 답지 않아!’이러고.”벤이 또 그의 흉내를 내며 말했다.

“그럴 때마다 내가 그러잖아.‘난 파다완이라고요, 마스터!’”

“‘하지만 곧 제다이가 될 거잖니!’”

동시에 둘의 웃음소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 레이의 눈가에 눈물이 맺혔다.

“진짜 똑같아.”레이가 말했다. 벤은 마지막 잔을 비웠다.

“고마워, 술도 그렇고.”레이가 덧붙였다.

 

*

 

“며칠 동안 이러고 있을지 몰라.”

벤의, 하지만 말투는 다른 같은 목소리다. 레이는 이게 꿈인 걸 알았다. 며칠 만에 좋은 기분으로 잠들었지만 그의 무의식은 그런 기분이 계속되길 허락하지 않았다. 레이는 이 꿈에서 깨고 싶었지만 깨어날 수 없다.

그는 검은 옷을 입고 있었다. 얼굴엔 똑같이 검은 천을 두르고 있었다. 왼쪽 눈 아래에 채 가려지지 않은 흉터가 슬며시 드러났다. 그 옆엔 비비에잇과 같은 기종의 드로이드가 있었다. 방이 늘어서있는 복도. 호텔처럼 보였지만 호텔이라고 하기엔 너무 허름했다. 복도는 햇빛도 들어오지 않지만 더웠다. 지금은 낮이다.

“네가 메시지를 보내. 그인 것처럼. 생각보다 늦어진다고. 이곳 날씨가 좋지 않다고.”

‘거짓보고잖아.’드로이드가 대답했다. 하지만 단순한 대꾸였을 뿐 곧 이어 그의 말을 실행하기 위해 복도를 떠났다. 그는 바로 옆의 문을 열고 방으로 들어갔다. 아주 작은 방엔 낡은 침대가 있고 그 위에 레이 자신과 똑같이 생긴 사람이 누워있다. 레이의 ‘의식’은 그것을 보고 놀란다.

그는 침대위의 레이를 내려다 보다, 그 옆 낮은 서랍위의 라이트 세이버와 블라스터를 보았다. 라이트 세이버는 레이의 것과 꼭 닮았지만 같은 것은 아니었다. 그 옆의 블라스터는 꼭 한이 쓰는 것과 같았다. 레이는 그 모든 것에 위화감을 느낀다. 벤에게서 느꼈던 것과는 다른 위화감이다.

그가 침대 위의 레이에게 손을 뻗었다. 그러곤 숨 쉬는 걸 확인하려는 듯 코 밑에 손을 가져갔다. 그리곤 다시 거둔다. 그 동작은 이상하지 만치 신중했다. 마치 어떤 결과를 미리 예상하고 행동하는 것처럼.

레이는 그 라이트 세이버가 그의 것 같다고 생각했지만 서랍위에 그대로 올려져있는 것을 봐선 침대위의 레이 것이라는 생각을 한다. 하지만 확인할 길은 없다. 다시 그가 손을 뻗었다. 이번엔 레이의 이마 위로 향한다. 머리를 쓰다듬는, 그런 부드러운 행위를 위한 게 아니다. 그는 포스를 쓰려는 것처럼 바로 위에 멈춰서 선 눈을 감았다. 하지만 곧이어 급하게 거두곤 뒷걸음질 친다. 그의 눈엔 공포가 서려있고 망설임이 비춰진다. 그때 문이 열리고 아까 그 드로이드가 들어왔다.

“지켜보고 있어.”

그는 황급히 말하곤 그곳을 떠난다. 무대 조명이 꺼지듯 빛이 점멸한다. 침대위의 레이는 그대로 누워있고, 꿈을 꾸고 있는 레이도 마찬가지였다. 어느 누구도 깨지 않는다. 레이는 눈을 뜨려고 노력한다.

 

침대에 피가 스며들 만큼 붕대에 피가 흥건했다. 레이는 가위로 붕대를 잘라내곤 욕실로가 피를 흘려보냈다. 수건으로 손바닥을 누르고 방을 나서고 나서야 아직 늦은 새벽인 걸 알았다. 의무실로 향하는데 아직도 식당엔 불이 켜져 있는지 살짝 열린 문 틈 사이로 빛이 들어왔다. 레이는 슬며시 안을 보았다.

“레이는?”

그는 지나가려다 낯익은 목소리에 멈췄다.

“잠들었어요.”레아와 벤. 레이는 가만히 닫힌 문 뒤에 기댔다.

“루크에 대해서 더 물어보던?”

“여기 오고나선 한 번도 대화한적 없다고. 그 말만.”

“그래. 말 하지 않는 게 나아.”

뭘? 레이는 그가 눈치 챌까 최대한 포스를 숨기려 노력했다. 상처가 욱신거렸다. 엿듣는 건 좋지 못했지만 루크에 대한 얘기에 그대로 갈 수가 없었다.

“그래. 말 하지 않는 게 나아.”

“하지만. 말해야 해요.”

“루크 얘길 들으면 알잖아. 지금 레이 상태론 무슨 일이 생길지 몰라.”

“그렇다고 해서 어떻게 그 얘기를 안 해요? 일이 결국 안 풀리면? 그걸 뒤늦게 알면 어떤 심정일 것 같은데요?”

“네 맘은 알겠지만, 안 돼. 지금 레이는 누구도 컨트롤이 안 돼. 애초에 지금 일은 레이를 끌어들이기 위해 생긴 거잖니?”

심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. 레이는 저도 모르게 상처를 누르고 있던 손을 더 꽉 잡았다.

“삼촌이 과거에 그런 비전을 보고 뛰어들었다가 손을 잃은 건 말 그대로 과거의 일이에요. 레이나 나나 지금 삼촌 밑에 있는 제자들은 본인이 아니라고요. 그리고 레이가 본 것들은 같은 게 아니에요. 삼촌이 봤던 거랑 다르다고요. 그냥 환상이에요. 삼촌이 직접 대면하려 갈 필요도, 레이가 그걸 모를 필요도 없어요. 적진에 혼자 간다는 거 자체가 바보 같은 짓이라고요. 최소한 다른 제다이라도 같이 갔어야지.”

레이는 수건을 떨어트렸다. 손이 벌벌 떨렸다. 머릿속으로 생각도 하기 전에 몸이 움직였다.

“대체 그게 무슨 말이에요?”

식당 바닥에 피가 툭툭 떨어졌다. 벤과 레아가 놀란 눈으로 레이를 보았다. 벤이 그에게 다가왔다.

“마스터가 여기 도착해서 계속 안 보이는 것도, 아니. 내가 여기에 온 것도 전부.”

“레이.”벤이 손을 뻗었다.

“나한테 말 안하겠다고 했잖아.”

레이가 말했다.

“루크는….”

“마스터가 저 때문에 어떻게요?”

“레이.”

피가 후드득 떨어졌다. 꿈의 내용이 떠올랐다.

“마스터가… 네 얘길 듣더니 자신의 생각이 맞았다고 떠나셨어.”

벤은 계속 떨어지는 피와 레이의 손을 보았다.

“어딜? 퍼스트오더 기지로? 혼자?”

“곧 돌아오실….”

레이는 레아와 벤을 번갈아보다 식당을 나갔다.

“내가 말해야 한다고 했잖아요.”벤이 레아에게 말하곤 그를 따라갔다. 루크는 꿈일 뿐이라고 말했다. 카이버 크리스탈도 레이의 힘을 노린 거였다고. 아니. 자신이 들은 건 꿈일 뿐이라는 얘기뿐이다. 벤에게 말을 하면 안됐는데. 아니. 카이버 크리스탈의 힘에 저항했다면. 자신이 그걸 쥐지 않았다면 낫지 않는 상처도, 좌절감과 불안감도 없었을 것이다, 레이는 방으로 뛰어 들어갔다. 문이 채 닫히기 전에 벤이 들어왔다. 손을 대충 눈에 보이는 옷으로 동여맸다.

“나도 갈 거야.”

“안 돼. 어딘 줄 알고?”

“루크가 있는 곳 정돈 알 수 있어. 퍼스틍 오더가 어디 있는지도 알아낼 수 있어.”]

“안 돼.”

그가 레이의 손을 잡았다. 레이는 뿌리치며 침대아래 떨어져있는 라이트 세이버를 끌어왔다.

“너.”

벤의 손이 라이트 세이버가 있는 허리춤으로 향하다 멈췄다. 여기서 그가 라이트 세이버를 꺼낸다면 결국 싸움으로 이어질 거라는 것을 알았다.

“네가 가면 마스터의 계획이 틀어질 거야.”

“난 다크사이드로 가지도 않아. 그 꿈에서도 난 제다이였다고. 넌.”

레이가 그를 보았을 때 다시 뜨거운 열기가 그를 덮쳤다. 환상. 침대 앞에 그가 서 있다. 그 옆엔 늙은 노인이 있었다.

“그 곳에 사람이 없는 건 몰라서가 아니라 살수 없기 때문이오. 붉은 모래는 사람을 쉽게 지치게 만들고 서로 먹히고 먹는 짐승들은 살아남기 위해서 모든 짓을 하지. 저 여자는 독성이 있는 피까지 뒤집어 쓴데다 짐승을 홀려 피를 빨아먹는 흡혈식물에게 피까지 빨렸으니. 해독제를 썼어도 살아나면 다행이지.”

노인이 말했다. 그는 레이를 등지고 있었다. 그의 등 뒤로 흰색의 제다이 옷을 입은 벤이 서있었다.

“운이 좋으면 깨어날 거고. 아니면 이대로 평생 누워있다 죽을 거요. 이 우주에 있는 누구도 기다리는 것 빼곤 할 수 있는 게 없어.”

레이는 손끝을 타고 흐르는 피를 느꼈다. 벤은 레이가 자신의 등 뒤를 보고 있다는 걸 알고 뒤돌아보았다.

“레이? 어딜 보고 있는 거야?”

“너. 누구야?”

레이가 등 뒤를 향해 말했다. 검은 옷을 입은 남자는 마치 레이를 본 것처럼 돌아보았다. 하지만 그가 레이를 보고 있다곤 생각되지 않았다. 그는 다시 뒤돌았다. 마치 손을 뻗으면 잡을 수 있을 것 같았다. 레이는 벤의 어깨를 치며 다가갔다. 그 순간 사라졌다.

“또 그걸 본거야? 이러니까 마스터가….”

루크. 다시 현실로 돌아왔다. 그렇게 생각됐다. 하지만 열기는 남아있었다. 레이는 벤을 보았다. 그리고 잊었던 꿈들을 떠올렸다. 그는 쓰러져있었다. 어디에? AT-AT아래. 꺼끌꺼끌한 모래와 붉은 식물. 그리고 이상한 괴물들과. 레이는 그곳에서 어떤 걸 찾고 있었다. 벤 솔로의 얼굴을 한 카일로 렌과. 루크. 루크 스카이워커는.

“넌 누구야?”

레이가 물었다. 툭툭 떨어지던 핏방울이 멈췄다.

“루크에게 가면 안 돼.”

그는 대답하지 않았다. 레이는 라이트 세이버를 켰다. 하지만 그는 라이트 세이버를 켤 생각도 하지 않았다. 창고에서 있던 일. 점점 위화감을 느꼈던 것들. 카이버 크리스탈. 어느 것도 우연이 아니다. 포스사용자에겐 우연은 없다.

“루크는 없어.”

레이가 말했다. 그는 없어. 그는 죽었어. 스노크에게. 레이는 섬에서 비전을 봤다. 모호한 비전이었지만 레이는 그것대로 자신이 이길 수 있다고 생각했다. 하지만 레이는 루크가 레이를 막을 거라는 걸 알고 있었다. 밀레니엄 팔콘은 새벽을 틈타 섬을 떠났다. 레이는 채 한 시간도 걸리지 않아 스노크의 앞에 도착했다.

“루크는 죽었어.”

더 이상 손을 아프지 않았다. 레이는 라이트 세이버를 꽉 쥐었다.

“맞아.”

주변이 변했다. 그것들은 다크사이드에서 본 것들과 비슷했다. 자신을 비추는 거울과, 원하는 대답을 해줄 거라 믿었던 생각과, 집착에 가까운 질문.

“네가 루크 스카이워커를 죽였잖아.”

스노크는 강력했고, 레이는 이길 수 없다고 생각했다. 비전은 현실이다. 레이에겐 그랬다. 그렇지 않으면 죽는다.

“난 실패했어.”

레이가 말했다. 그렇게 말한 뒤 라이트 세이버를 켰다. 루크와 같은 색이다. 그 앞서 레이는 손잡이를 더 꽉 쥐었다.

“이번에도 그렇겠지.”

“아니야.”

“네가 가봤자, 아무것도 달라지지 않아.”

이건 환상이다. 자신은 둘이 될 수 없다. 하지만 루크가 죽은 건 환상이 아니다. 환상이길 바라는 건 자신의 바람이다. 벤 솔로가 카일로 렌이 아니고 자신은 혼자가 아니라는 것. 레이는 그것들을 진심으로 원했다. 입 밖으로 낸 적은 없어도 자신은 그런 삶을 한번은 가질 수 있는 것 아니냐고 생각했다.

“네가 그 사막에서 쓰러진 것도 나의 실패야. 네가 환상을 보는 것도 나의 실패고. 그건 다 네가 약하기 때문이야. 심지어 환상 속에서도 생각할 만큼. 하지만 힘을 원하는 건, 다크사이드 같지?”

그는 싸울 생각이 없어 보였다. 대신 라이트 세이버를 빙빙 돌렸다.

“네가 아나킨 스카이워커의 라이트 세이버를 잡고 그것들을 본건 우연이 아니야. 너도 알잖아. 그가 다스베이더가 된 걸. 때때로 느껴지는 힘에 대한 욕망이나, 외로움이나. 그런 것들.”

그가 어깨를 으쓱 했다. 레이는 숨이 가빠지는 걸 느꼈다.

“이대로 죽는 게 나을지도 몰라 모두를 위해.”

레이는 그 말이 끝나는 순간 그에게 달려들었다. 라이트세이버가 레이의 가슴에 꽂혔다. 다른 라이트 세이버가 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다.


End file.
